


A Warmer Nest

by Periazhad



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Brother Acquisition, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick Grayson is Robin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nesting, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periazhad/pseuds/Periazhad
Summary: Jason has gotten by just fine on the streets, hiding his designation.But when Robin is compromised with fear gas, he knows the scent of an omega will help Robin get through it safely. He doesn't think about what will happen the morning after.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 52
Kudos: 625
Collections: Gen Batfam ABO





	A Warmer Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/pseuds/Ellegrine). Log in to view. 



> Much love to my muffin [Iselsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iselsis/pseuds/iselsis) for beta'ing this for me and being reassuring. Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> A huge shoutout to [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/pseuds/Ellegrine) for being a formative part of how I think about a/b/o and the batfam.

“Robin! Robin, in here!” Dick hears a whispered shout and sees a scrawny kid in an abandoned building frantically beckoning at him.

He can’t smell anything off of him, which isn’t that unusual in this part of Gotham. A lot of the people, street kids especially, use blockers to try to keep themselves safe. People willing to harass an omega, or even a beta, won’t bother an alpha. And since those people are cowards, they’ll leave you alone if they can’t tell.

Dick considers his options. He’s limping from a cut from Scarecrow’s scythe, bruised and battered from almost losing the fight with the henchmen, and his comm is out. Bruce will find him via tracker, eventually, but his job is to get somewhere safe until then.

It’s unlikely this kid is luring him into a trap. Normally Dick could handle a trap, injured or not, but the line of fire spreading from his leg lets him know he doesn’t have much time.

He doesn’t really have a better plan; he wasn’t aiming for anywhere in particular, so he limps over to the kid.

The kid practically yanks him inside and says, “Shhh!” when Dick opens his mouth. They stand there, listening for a moment, and then Dick hears the men who must have been following him.

“He came this way, right?”

“I saw him go down this alley; he’s hard to miss.”

“Well, keep looking! He can’t have gone far, and Scarecrow wants him back when the show starts.”

Dick and the kid exchange a glance, and then he leads Dick deeper into the building. The building smells old, disused, and there are no recent scents Dick can pick up. It’s dark, the windows boarded up, but enough of the street lights slip in that it’s easy to see.

The kid stops at a desk and relaxes. “We should hear if they start to follow us,” he whispers, perching on the desk and swinging his legs.

Dick sinks down into the chair with a mental sigh of relief and whispers, “Thank you.” They sit in silence for a moment, Dick trying to ignore the spreading fire, hoping Batman comes quickly, and then he asks, “What’s your name?”

The kid shoots him a narrowed glance but says, “Jason.” He clearly doesn’t want to chat. Dick is intrigued, though. It’s not every Gotham kid that will risk themselves to save someone else. They’re usually pretty focused on their own survival, with good reason.

“Well, thank you again, Jason. I didn’t know those guys were following me.” His tone is serious, thinking about what would have happened if they had gotten the drop on him and brought him back to Scarecrow.

Jason shrugs. “They were hanging back and you didn’t look so good. You still don’t look great, actually. Maybe we should call Batman.” 

Dick is touched by this kid’s concern. An unexpected light in a dark part of Gotham. “Batman will come for me soon. My comms are out—” he taps an ear “—but he’s got like a million trackers on me. He worries, you know?”

“He  _ should _ worry, sending a kid to fight Scarecrow. What are you, thirteen?”

“Hey!” Dick says, stung by the justice of it. “I’m fifteen, and I’ve got a  _ lot _ of training.” He pauses. “And usually Batman is there if I’m taking on the A-listers.” Dick shifts a little guiltily.

Jason catches the movement and says, “You broke the rules, huh? Is your dad gonna be angry?”

“He’s not my _ dad, _ ” Dick snaps back, “he’s my partner.” Jason flinches and ducks, like he thinks Dick is going to hit him, and Dick instantly feels guilty. “Sorry,” he says quietly. “Parents are a touchy subject for me.”

Jason just scuffs his foot on the desk and doesn’t say anything. It’s likely he doesn’t have great parents, if he even still has parents. He’s thin and dirty, with ragged shoes and clothes. Dick digs in a pouch and comes up with two protein bars. He offers them to Jason and says, “Here, you look hungry.”

“I can take care of myself,” Jason spits at him but takes the bars. Dick approves of the fact that his pride doesn’t keep him from being practical. Free food is free food.

He’d like to sit here longer, talk to this kid some more, find out more, find a way to get him a better life, but he’s got a more urgent problem.

“Well, Jason, I appreciate your help, but I think it’s time for you to go.”

Jason looks at him, indignant. “You just don’t want him to see you needed help! Well, you did need help, and I offered, and now I want to meet Batman!”

Dick sighs. “Jason, Scarecrow got me with his scythe.” Jason stiffens. Every Gothamite knows what that means. “I was hoping Batman would be here with an antidote or to help, but he’s not, and I don’t have much longer. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Jason isn’t looking at him and isn’t moving. Dick gently reaches forward and touches his shoulder, and winces when Jason flinches back. “Jason, please, you need to go.” He can see that Jason is trembling, but he’s still not leaving. 

A faint hint of distress permeates the air, a sign that Jason is burning through his blocker. Dick digs back into his pouch and comes up with another blocker. He offers it to Jason and says, “Here’s a fresh blocker, please, just go and be safe. I’ll be fine. Batman will be here soon.”

Jason mutters, “Thanks,” but doesn’t move or take it. Dick is about to get up himself, get somewhere away from Jason, when Jason suddenly stands and tugs on his hand. “Come on, Robin, I know what to do.” 

Dick finds he can’t resist the tiny hand tugging on his, but there’s a countdown in the back of his mind getting closer and closer to zero. Soon, he’ll have to break away from Jason to keep him safe. 

Jason leads him to a wall and lets go of his hand to shove a filing cabinet over. A door is revealed and a faint, warm scent wafts over to Dick. He mindlessly follows the scent, follows Jason, into the hidden room. It’s dark, no windows. Jason picks up a flashlight and wordlessly offers it to Dick, but Dick reaches into his pouch and pulls out two glowsticks. He snaps them both and offers one to Jason, wondering why Jason is showing him this room. Maybe Jason thinks he should ride out the fear gas in here. Jason takes the glow stick, but reaches up with his other hand and peels off his blocker.

Suddenly the warm scent gets stronger, filling the room, and Dick breathes it in with a sigh of relaxation. He hadn’t realized how tense he’d gotten until it melts away. Then he snaps back to reality and blurts, “You’re an omega!” An omega kid on the streets was not something he liked to think about.

Jason mutters, “Yes.” He pulls the filing cabinet back in place, securing his den, and just stands there, looking at Dick. Trapped in a small room with someone about to lose their grip on reality, someone who could hurt or even kill him without realizing.

“Jason, you need to get away, you need to go somewhere safe.” Dick is practically pleading. He can’t ride out the fear gas with anyone but Bruce around, he’s too well trained. He needs to leave, even if Jason won’t, but he can’t make himself move. And if he doesn’t move he’s going to end up hurting Jason. Dick is starting to feel desperate, frantic.

_ An omega.  _ He hasn’t been this close to an unblocked omega since the circus. Bruce put him through scent training, but it doesn’t seem to have been enough. He’s going to hurt this kid, it’s going to be his fault, Bruce is going to be disappointed and angry, he needs to snap out of it, but he can’t seem to  _ move _ .

Then Jason says, “This is what they do at the hospitals, for fear gas, right?” Dick has a moment of clarity. An omega’s scent calms all three orientations and inspires protectiveness in alphas and betas. Gotham General figured out early on that their omega nurses were having high success with fear gas victims. The victims didn’t hurt themselves, or anyone else; they just keyed in on the omega.

Now, there were omega volunteers who rushed to the hospital when Crane was loose. Some of them were willing to cuddle up to patients, and some of them were in the room as backup in case anything went wrong. Introducing alpha or even betas into the rooms caused negative reactions.

And so this tiny street kid is trusting Dick, trusting Robin, trusting a stranger with his designation, because he wants to help. His scent is broadcasting calm and safety, but Dick can sense the undercurrent of anxiety and terror, shoved deep down.

Maybe he shouldn’t take the kid up on his offer, but Bruce isn’t here, Dick can’t seem to leave, and he won’t be dangerous with an omega to calm him. Dick knows it’s selfish, the hospital omegas have someone else there in case it goes wrong, but Jason smells so right. It doesn’t even cross his mind that Jason might betray him, might try to look under his mask or let someone know where an incapacitated Robin is hiding, his nose full of comforting omega scent.

On instinct, Dick reaches up and pulls off his own patch. Instantly, protective alpha scent fills the air, and Jason lets out an almost inaudible whine, taking a tiny step forward.

“Do you have a nest in here?” Dick asks, gently. The kid doesn’t seem to hear him, taking another step forward. Dick gives further in to his instincts, reaching out to touch Jason’s face. Jason melts into him, and Dick steps forward to wrap his arms around him, wondering how long it’s been since he was held protectively by an alpha, if Jason ever even knew that comfort.

Dick squeezes him, then says again, “Do you have a nest, Jason?” Jason suddenly stiffens, and Dick reluctantly lets him go when he pulls away.

Jason doesn’t look at him as he says, “I, uh, have a nest over here. But it’s not much to look at.” And it wouldn’t be, Dick thinks, since you’re living on the streets and who knows if anyone even taught you the basics.

But he follows Jason over to the corner where a few worn blankets and a couple lumpy pillows are carefully placed. He smiles at Jason and says, “It looks great.”

Jason gives him a disbelieving, scornful glance and says, “No, it doesn't, but it’s what we’ve got until Batman shows up.”

Dick stands there awkwardly for a moment, Jason staring at him, and says, “Um, are you going to invite me in?”

Jason is clearly startled, which makes Dick’s heart hurt a little bit more. Probably he’s never had anyone wait to be invited in. Dick takes a deep inhale, savoring Jason’s warm scent, but can’t pick up any other scents. He’s so small to be on his own. Maybe he’s never invited anyone into his nest, ever.

Something bright and possessive takes root in Dick’s chest at that thought. He wants Jason to be cared for, to have comfort, to know what it’s like to have the ability to choose who comes into his nest, and have a family who wants to be invited. Dick is going to make sure that happens, no matter what.

He sees something flicker in the corner of his eye and spins around, ready to fight. There’s nothing there. All thoughts about finding Jason a good family can wait, because clearly he’s out of time. He turns back to Jason, heart beating rapidly and eyes darting from side to side, and Jason hesitantly says, “Do you wanna come in?”

Dick’s never ridden out fear gas, with or without an omega. Bruce always made sure he had antidotes and kept Dick back. He’d only gotten gassed once and the antidote worked. But he’d read the studies, seen how they handled it in the hospitals when he dropped off victims, so he scoops up Jason and steps into the nest.

Jason squeaks, an actual squeak, and Dick’s heart melts even more. He nuzzles Jason, and the kid melts into it. Dick settles them carefully in the nest, and starts petting Jason’s hair. He’s imagining how soft it will be once it’s clean, how good it will smell, how lovely it would be to have an omega in the manor, a little brother, someone to snuggle. Whatever family he finds for Jason is going to be so, so lucky.

And then Jason’s scent changes from something comforting to the sour notes of anxiety and fear, and he says, “Do you want me to take my clothes off now, or what? I don’t have a lot, and I’d rather they didn’t get ripped or nothing.” Dick’s blood runs cold, even with the fear toxin taking over. 

He chokes out, “What? No, Jason—that’s not—” but then his timer is really out. As the fear rises, he focuses on the omega, burrowing into the source of the scent.

\---

Robin is gone, mindlessly nuzzling Jason and stroking his hair. It feels good, really good, but Jason’s not a baby. He’s heard on the streets the only good thing about getting fear gassed is the free omega fuck. And he’s not a whore, he wouldn’t do this for anyone, but this is Robin.

Jason has no illusions he’s going to make it long without someone finding out he’s an omega and taking advantage. He tries to be practical about it, so he’s not so afraid, but he’s trembling even now at the thought. He hasn’t had a heat yet, but he knows that doesn’t matter to most people. Robin saves people, so he’ll probably be pretty nice about it, even with the fear gas.

And once it’s done, it’s done, and maybe he won’t be afraid when it happens again and again. Plus, Robin gave him two protein bars and a blocker patch. That’s more than he’d get from whoever grabbed him off the streets.

Should he just take his pants off anyways? But if Batman does show up, Jason doesn’t want him to think it’s an invitation, that Jason’s easy for anyone.

Robin seems to be pretty out of it, and doesn’t seem to looking for sex yet. He decides to keep his clothes on. Hopefully, there will be enough warning that he can keep his clothes safe.

\---

Jason doesn't know how long it’s been. He’s trying to stay alert and prepared, but every time he gets tense Robin fusses over him and worries. He wants Robin to be safe and well, so he forces himself to relax. It’s nice, having someone in his nest. Warmer, too.

He’s starting to worry that Robin isn’t looking for sex. He  _ needs _ it, to stay safe and sane. Everyone said so. What if Jason’s nest isn’t good enough? Or Jason’s too dirty to be appealing as an omega? He didn’t think that would be an issue, no one on the streets seemed to care from what he’s seen, but maybe Robin is different. He tried to sneak out of the nest to clean himself up, but Robin wouldn’t let him go.

The way Robin is taking care of him reminds him of his mom. No one has cared about him since she died, no one has shared a nest, cuddled him, or even just hugged him. It’s been lonely, but he knew not to trust anyone on the streets.

Jason is slowly getting sleepier and sleepier. He wants to stay awake so he’s ready when Robin’s needs change, but he’s warm and safe and the rhythmic hair petting is pulling him under.

Both of their heads snap up when the filing cabinet blocking the door to his den moves. Robin growls, actually  _ growls _ , and is suddenly holding a batarang. Jason tries to back away, but his other hand clutches Jason tighter.

A little light comes in through a crack, then the filing cabinet slides away and there’s a big shadow in the doorway. Jason’s stomach cramps in fear, and he whimpers. Robin noses him protectively and shoves Jason behind to face the threat himself. Jason panics, because Robin is no shape to confront someone, and then a deep voice whispers, “Robin?”

Jason sags in relief, then realizes Robin can’t answer. “He’s, uh, he’s in here Batman. But he got fear gassed, so he can’t talk.”

Batman steps into the room and inhales. Jason stays quiet while he tugs the filing cabinet back into place and breaks open another glow stick from his pouch. He steps closer to the nest, but Robin growls even louder. He steps back and says, “You’re an omega.”

“Yeah. I thought—at the hospitals, and Robin was hurt, and couldn’t call you so—” Jason stops himself, not even sure what he was trying to say. Batman was here to take Robin away, that was good, right?

Batman peels off his blocker and more protective alpha scent fills the space, richer than Robin’s. Jason closes his eyes with a rush of contentment. He’s never had so much protective scent around him, and even if it’s not really for him, he can’t help reacting to it.

Robin whimpers, and Jason opens his eyes to see Batman right at the edge of the nest. “Hey buddy, it’s just me.” That deep voice wraps around Jason and starts to fill in all the cracks that have been slowly forming since his mom died. Jason reminds himself Batman is here for Robin, no one is here for him. Jason is just helping them out, no need to be weird about it. Batman will take Robin and leave, and that’s fine. 

Batman holds out a hand to Robin, but Robin draws further back in the nest, clutching Jason protectively. Jason squawks in surprise, half tipping over. Laying there awkwardly, wrapped up in Robin’s arms, he says, “You can take him home now, Batman. I just wanted him to be safe.”

Batman stands up to look around Jason’s den and turns back to Jason. “What’s your name?”

“Jason.”

“Well, Jason, I don’t know if you know this, but it’s dangerous to try to move someone away from their comfort omega when they’re this attached.” Jason’s heart sinks. He is going to have to take his clothes off, then. His scent starts to broadcast sadness and anxiety, and Robin fusses over him.

Jason whispers, “It’s fine,” and closes his eyes. He hadn’t realized how much he was counting on not having to have sex with Robin, but if it has to happen, it has to happen. Robin is too important, far more important than Jason.

Batman’s scent has turned a little confused, but also worried when he says, “I’m afraid it’s worse than you know, Jason. Our usual antidotes aren’t working, and I also have been affected.”

Jason looks up at Batman in panic. He can’t have sex with Batman  _ and _ Robin! Batman is so big, surely something will tear, and he can’t afford medical care, and everyone will smell it on him, and the traffickers will get him, or worse!

It was going so well, he was warm and safe and pretending he was loved and now—now—Jason bursts into tears. Robin immediately wraps him in warm arms, whining, but Jason can’t stop. His whole body is shaking, and Batman is still looming over him. He doesn’t want to have sex, but he needs to do the right thing.

Batman crouches down and softly says, “Jason, we can leave. No one is going to force you to do anything.” Jason sobs harder, because that isn’t good either. He just wanted to help Robin, but he didn’t plan on getting fucked by Batman, and what if it throws him into a heat, and what if he gets pregnant? He’s only nine, he can’t take care of a baby, he can’t even take care of himself. His panic goes up and up, his scent turning sour. Robin’s hair petting starts to turn aggressive, and he keeps whining.

“Jason?” Batman’s voice is deep and would be comforting if Jason wasn’t preparing to lose his virginity. He burrows into Robin’s warmth and tries to quiet his sobbing. He doesn’t really have a choice. He trembles, hoping they don’t decide to keep him and keep using him. Robin didn’t seem likely to do that, he’s just a kid, but Batman is a grownup, and they always seem to want easy, free sex, and Jason would be perfect for that.

He can’t think about that. With shaking hands he undoes the button for his jeans and unzips them. He likes these jeans, they keep him warm, and he doesn’t want to lose them. When he starts to slide them off, a large, gloved hand firmly stops him.

“What are you doing?’

What is he  _ doing _ ? Is Batman an idiot? Everyone knows what he’s doing. He spits out, “Even I know the best part of getting fear gassed is the free omega fuck.”

Shock and revulsion spill out into the room, and Jason buries his head in Robin’s warm shoulder. He mutters, “Everyone knows it’s true.” Batman suddenly lets go of his hands and backs up.

“Jason, I don’t know where you heard that, but it’s not true.” His scent is radiating honesty and trust, with an undercurrent of horror. “The omegas at the hospital are there for scent comfort, and sometimes platonic, physical contact. There should be no sexual contact.”

Jason is trembling. Everyone says so. It has to be true. Batman is just lying to him to get him to relax, to make it easier, but Jason was already taking off his pants. He wasn’t going to be difficult about it. So why would Batman lie?

“Then why does everyone say so?” Jason’s not crying anymore, but he’s filled with misery. He knows nothing comes for free. He is warm, surrounded by protective alpha scent, sharing his nest for the first time, and he doesn’t want to pay the price.

“I’m not sure, but I’m going to look into it. If they’re mistreating omegas at the hospital, we can’t allow that to continue.” His voice rings with sincerity, and Jason feels a tentative curl of warmth. 

He promptly squashes it and says, “Just don’t rip my jeans when you change your mind, okay? I like these jeans, and I don’t have a lot of other clothes.” There’s a pause when sadness and regret curl outwards from Batman into the room. “You can come in the nest, Batman, what there is of it.”

Batman says, “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” and Jason heaves an enormous sigh.

“We gotta do what we gotta do, ok? You can’t have that much time left before you’re like Robin, so come on in.” He tries to shut down all the resigned misery from his scent and focuses on safe and calm. He remembers how good it smelled when his mom smelled like that. Robin is still petting his hair and, as Jason slowly relaxes, Robin stops whining. 

Batman quickly sheds a lot of his armour. He turns his back to Jason and takes off his cowl. Jason averts his eyes; if he knows who Batman is, someone will kill him for knowing. When Batman turns around, he’s got a domino like Robin pressed on his face. Jason supposes it’s more comfortable than pointy ears in a nest.

Pretending to be brave is how Jason has gotten through most of his life, and it’s harder when his scent isn’t blocked. But he summons his pretend courage when Batman looks over, smiles at him, and beckons him into the nest.

Earlier that night, he was wondering how to get food, and now he’s in his nest with Batman and Robin. Batman says, “May I?”, and Jason wordlessly tips his head to the side. Batman slides up against Robin, wrapping his arms around both Robin and Jason, scenting Jason’s neck. Batman relaxes, holding both them securely, and Jason tries to relax.

It’s easier to calm his scent with the strongest alpha in the city wrapping him up and radiating protective scent. Jason wishes his dad had been like this, instead of kicking him out of the nest whenever he came home. He loved being with his mom but, as he inhales, he realizes he had no idea what he was missing. He feels so _ safe _ . He can’t quite convince himself they won’t eventually need sex, but with how gentle they’ve both been, surely it won’t be too bad. When Batman is fully under the toxin, Jason plans to wriggle out of his jeans. Just in case.

\--

Bruce comes back to himself, slowly. He’s warm and smells home. A sweet omega scent, and a familiar alpha scent. Dick. 

_ Scarecrow _ . Memories flood back in, and he snaps his eyes open, brain whirring furiously. He remembers the toxin. Why is there an omega? Did they end up at the hospital? Are their identities secure? The room is dimly lit by faded glow sticks. The sticks are fading, so it’s been at least 8 hours, which is a normal recovery time for fear gas with an omega support. But this isn’t a hospital room.

One arm is holding Dick, curled up on his chest. His other arm, going numb, is being used as a pillow by a thin, ragged boy. The omega. It’s coming back to him in pieces. Dick, facing Scarecrow alone, being rescued by Bruce. He told Dick to find safety, not knowing Dick had already been compromised. While he was distracted by worry about Dick, Bruce was cut by Scarecrow before subduing him. He rushed to find Dick, get them both to safety before he was overcome by fear gas. Only Dick was already somewhere safe with this omega child.

Bruce feels warmth fill his chest, being so close to Dick. Dick rarely comes to his bed now that he’s older. And this omega child feels so right in his arms. Bruce slowly moves to tuck him closer. Wait, where are Jason’s pants?

The rest of the night returns to him and Bruce feels a cold horror. Surely he and Dick didn’t—they wouldn’t—he desperately scents the air, seeking any signs to tell him what happened. He finds nothing but old terror and sadness, overlaid with a lot of contentment and safety, no scent of sex. He relaxes and makes a note to be sure to look into the hospitals as soon as possible. Hopefully it’s just a twisted street rumor.

While he’s planning the best way to look into the rumors, Dick blinks himself awake. He snuggles into Bruce’s chest and doesn’t even bother to look around. “Hey B,” he murmurs, still mostly asleep, “I smell an omega.”

There’s a pause, and his eyes flick open all the way. “B,” he breathes out, “there’s an  _ omega _ .” His tone is wondering, his scent is awed. Dick missed omegas when he came to live with Bruce, missed his mother’s scent and the others in the circus. High society omegas are heavily protected, and this is the closest Dick has been to an omega in six years.

Dick glances at the tiny omega who risked himself to save them, who expected to be  _ raped _ saving them, and whispers, “Where are his pants?”

Bruce leans down and kisses the top of Dick’s head. “He thought part of being a calming omega was having sex with us.”

“What?” Dick exclaimed, too loudly. 

—-

Something wakes Jason up, and he rubs his eyes. He’s warm and he feels safe. He snuggles up to the warm body next to him and then freezes. Alpha scent filled his nose. Batman and Robin. In his nest. And no one took advantage of him. A blush starts up. He’s  _ pantsless _ in front of Batman and Robin.

Maybe if he keeps his eyes closed, no one will notice he’s awake. Fabric falls on his chest and he flinches and squeaks. It’s his jeans. His scent is mortified, and he steadfastly doesn’t look at either of them as he pulls his jeans back on.

What is he supposed to say? Thanks for not raping me? He’s  _ snuggled up to Batman _ . He rolls away and sits up, finally looking at them. Robin is half curled up on Batman and they’re both watching him.

“Uh,” he says, needing to say something.

Batman says, “Thank you, Jason, for helping us.” That deep voice wraps around Jason again, filling in more of his cracks. “Can we offer you something in return?”

“Oh,” Jason says, “Robin already gave me a couple of protein bars, I’m good.”

Batman’s scent wafts towards him, protective and concerned, and Jason closes his eyes for a moment to savor it. The moment is ruined when Batman says, “I was thinking more along the lines of finding you a safe home.”

Jason’s scent flares with resignation and he says, “With you?”

“Would you like that?” Robin’s scent is hopeful; clearly he wants a chance at what he missed last night.

Jason thinks  _ no _ , but says “Yes.”

He didn’t think through what it would be like after the fear gas was done. Of course they’d want to keep him. He’s an omega, what else is he good for? But he’d do it again, for them. Batman and Robin are so important to Gotham; what is Jason placed against them? And if they want to take him home, if that makes them happy? At least he can feel like he’s chosen his fate.

He feels a little sick, but it’s not like he’s going to have a choice. He’s learned on the streets not to fight. The ones who fought back just got hurt more. And he’s so tired of being cold and hungry and alone. Batman and Robin seem nice; Jason could definitely do worse. They’d probably make sure he had enough to eat, maybe get him some books. He might get some clean clothes out of it, or a soft bed. 

He’d thought, since they hadn’t touched him, that, well—they probably just didn’t want to have sex in a dark, dirty den.

Jason stands up, trembling a little, and says, “So, let’s go.” He ignores the glance Robin and Batman exchange. He’s made his choice.

\---

Later, alone in his room,  _ his own room _ , Jason looks around. This was not what he expected. They’d taken him to a huge cave, shown him the shower and given him clean clothes. He expected they’d take what they wanted as soon as he was clean, but they didn’t. 

They showed him their faces, Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson. Jason would have never guessed it was them, but that’s probably the point.

They brought him upstairs, into a mansion with a butler, and gave him the best food he’s ever eaten.

He couldn’t relax, though, knowing what was coming. At any moment, they’d put a hand on him, and guide him to a bed and then—

He was sick with nerves, nauseous, and couldn’t make himself eat as much as he should. The butler, Alfred, didn’t seem to mind. He told Jason to come back any time he was hungry and gave Jason an apple to slip into his pocket.

After dinner, when they went upstairs, Bruce showed him into a room. And Jason was ready for it to finally happen, he was prepared, he knew how it was going to go, nothing for free, it was fine, but he was still trembling, and then Bruce said, “This will be your room, Jason.”

His own room, with a lock on the door, and his own bathroom. Bruce crouched in front of him, Dick hovering at the door, and told him no one was going to have sex with him or touch him in a way he didn’t want to be touched. Jason scoffed, to hide his fear, but Dick agreed. Then they left, saying he could take some time to settle in.

They _ left _ him. Jason can’t squash the hope flaring in his chest. They have had every opportunity to fuck him and they haven’t, so maybe they have been telling the truth.

Now he’s alone, in a huge room with a huge bed. He feels exposed, and goes over to the bed. It’s amazingly soft, and the blankets are velvety smooth. If it’s his room, surely no one will mind if he nests?

When a knock sounds on his door a little later, he jumps and calls “Come in?” Is that what you’re supposed to say? He’s never had a room before.

Dick walks in, carrying a stack of books and games, and laughs when he sees Jason poking out the top of a nest.

“Made yourself at home, huh? That looks cozy.” It  _ is _ cozy, but Jason feels dissatisfied. “I brought you some games to play and books to read, in case you wanted something to do.”

“Thanks,” Jason said, not knowing what else to say, a little edgy.

Dick sets them down and says, “Well, I can leave you alone,” turning to the door.

“Wait,” Jason blurts out. Dick turns back and Jason doesn’t know what to say. He sinks deeper down into the nest and mutters, “It doesn’t smell right.”

“Well,” Dick offers, “Maybe it just needs more time to absorb your scent?”

Jason knows what the problem is. Having had a nest filled with protective alpha scent once, he already misses it. It’s stupid, he’s warm and fed and has his own room, and it’s looking less and less likely they’re going to use him for sex, and he wants  _ more _ ?

His scent flares with misery and guilt, and Dick steps forward instinctively, looking worried. Without letting himself think about it, he sticks his hand out, grabs Dick’s hand just like he did back in the warehouse, and tugs. Dick steps forward until he’s right on the edge of the nest.

“Jason?” His voice is warm but puzzled.

Jason sinks further into the nest, pulling on Dick’s hand, and says, “C’mon, then, get in.”

The scent of bright joy washes over him as Dick doesn’t hesitate to climb in and press up against Jason. Jason tenses at first. Maybe this is where it all comes down. But all Dick does is pet his hair and fill the nest with protective, overjoyed scent. As Jason relaxes, Dick says, “I like having a little brother,” and Jason can finally believe that he’s found a safe home.

He yawns, then, the fear and anxiety of the past few hours, the past few years, catching up to him. His stomach is full, and he’s not sure that’s ever happened. Everything might change tomorrow, but for now he’s going to cling to the belief he’s safe.

His eyes are heavy, and he fights the sleepiness overtaking him. He hears himself mumble, “I’m glad you didn’t want to have sex with me. This is way nicer.” He thinks he might like having a brother, if it’s going to be like this. He might say that out loud as well, he’s not sure.

If Dick responds, he doesn’t hear it, lost to sleep in the warmth of a safe nest and surrounded by alpha scent.

**Author's Note:**

> When Bruce goes looking for them, he nearly has a heart attack from joy at seeing Dick so happy, curled around the omega, and Jason comfortable enough to have invited Dick into the nest and fallen asleep. He can't wait until Jason invites them BOTH in there.


End file.
